thebranchfandomcom-20200214-history
Airheads! Trivia
'Word of God Says...' Airheads! Cast Trivia: Gillian Arce and Trevor O’Brien (who portray characters Julia and Joshua) have been dating for 3 years as of August 2013. Arietty Colon and Tiara Alescio are long-time best friends in real life. The girls attended Galileo High School together and were first acquainted when they were in the fourth grade. Seth Milligan (who portrayed Demetri Kappel) left the show in its later seasons after being given the opportunity to study engineering at Duke University. Stephanie Shay (portrayer of Lydia) is pursuing a music career aside from her acting and is currently the lead singer for “Pieces of Frank”. Monica Olin (portrayer of Angie) began singing and playing the piano at the age of three and was enrolled in dancing and gymnastics classes for much of her elementary and early middle school years. She only began considering acting after being recruited by a talent agent at a mall at the age of 12, landing her first acting role as Lily in Apples to Oranges a year later. Sophie Belmont (portrayer of Renee) was born in Paris, France, but moved to Quebec City, Canada at a young age, where she raised from then on. She is fluent in both French and English and knows a little bit of Spanish as well. Anastasia Arnold (portrayer of Lucy) was born in Perth, Australia, but moved to the United States with her family at the age of 8, and still speaks with a slight Australian accent to this day, a trait which producers tried to conceal with speech lessons provided to Americanize her accent. Tony Samuel (portrayer of Clare) initially strove to be a singer at a young age, but was recruited into acting once her teachers and parents noted her natural talent and encouraged her to Edward Hart (portrayer of Koby) is one of six children has a twin brother named Kevin in real life. Her parents are also both divorced and remarried. Libby Oliver (portrayer of Dana) was given the option to study with a full scholarship at Brown University, but chose to pursue an acting career instead. Tatiana Ventura (portrayer of Nellie) is bisexual in real life, yet currently has a boyfriend back in her hometown, Corpus Christi, Texas. Lita Cunningham (portrayer of Rebecca) was the given the role of Koby Calandra’s fraternal twin, yet is a year older than Edward Hart, Koby’s actor, in real life. She also attended San Francisco’s French American International School before being cast as Rebecca at age 13. Molly Casselberry (portrayer of Jacqueline) was born in Ireland and moved to Massachusetts (in the U.S.) shortly before stating Jr. High. Sylvina Karis (portrayer of Pandora) is portraying the daughter of Greek immigrants, but is of half-Greek and half-Portuguese descent in real life. Lilee Ashcroft (portrayer of Nora) dropped out of Montgomery High School in Santa Rosa, California to begin an acting career in Los Angeles, but recently received a G.E.D. and is planning on enrolling at a small college in the near future. Shira Esazde '''(portrayer of Bianca) was born prematurely in Ithaca, New York to an Italian-American mother and a father who emigrated from Georgia as a child. Her mother was eighteen years old when she was conceived, and raised her in a single-parent household with her grandmother shortly after her father passed away from a battle with prostate cancer. She was enrolled in Ithaca’s Community School of Music and Arts at age 9, where she began to pursue theater, and was a finalist at a nationwide poetry contest at age 11 after publishing her sonnet “Beneath my Wings”. '''Patrick Duffy (portrayer of Keegan) was reportedly extremely shy and awkward during the time he spent enrolled at E. Russell Hicks Middle School in Hagerstown, Maryland earned him several years of bullying and taunting from his classmates. Teachers report that he spoke scarcely and preferred to work individually on school assignments, while Duffy himself claims that his “deep social awkwardness kept him from truly connecting with people and forming true friendships, which caused him to develop self-esteem and trust issues from then on.” He claims that in portraying Keegan Carter, he was pretty much forced out of his shell and “even encouraged to act like a total goof and not feel stupid or self-conscious about it.” Michael Howell (portrayer of Aaron) was born to an English mother and an American father in Vancouver, Washington and spent several years living in different parts of the United States, Europe, and Asia due to his father’s work as a diplomat. He is fluent in both English and German. Ashlee and Jessika Argetsinger '''(who portray twins Keira and Emma) were deemed fraternal at birth, despite their nearly identical physical appearance, and attended Berkley High School before being cast in the series. '''Arabella Themis underwent several spinal surgeries as a child after surviving a traumatic car accident at age six and to this day still needs extensive medication for her back pain and continuous migraines. Gwen Podemski was born to a conservative Mormon household in Provo, Utah and at the age of four, lost her parents to a fatal car accident, which caused her to be raised by her grandparents from then on. Douglass Stevens '''got an ex-girlfriend at Prince George High School pregnant at age 16, although the couple decided to put their child up for adoption shortly after his son, Hunter’s, birth. The couple has since broken up, but remains in contact with one another and close friends. '''Laura Spencer (portrayer of Vanessa) suffers from tachycardia, a condition that produces an abnormally rapid heart. Although not life-threatening, Spencer admits that the diagnosis brings her great discomfort on set, considering that she becomes easily fatigued and occasionally nauseated during long periods of filming. Tyla Cuthbert and Anthony Halkias (portrayers of Elly and Chris) briefly dated, but broke up a few months later after Cuthbert reportedly cheated on Halkias with a boy she knew back from her hometown, Spring Branch, Texas. Eva Toledo (portrayer of Abigail) was absent throughout much of the shows 5th season while filming the Elwood drama Silk Hiding Steel, but returned in the middle of the show’s 6th season. Zuset Loren (who portrays Miriam) is the real life half-sister of Tiara Alescio. Allison Gregory's (portrayer of Phoebe) first acting roll involved providing the voice for Mandy in the animated series What's Mandy Thinking?, in addition to voicing several recurring characters for The Many Faces of Wacky Wendy, including Alexa and "Little Amy". Gregory first began persuing theater at age 8 after being discovered through a nation-wide talent search. Darian Richards (portrayer of Gabriel) has an extensive scar throughout his stomach that was produced by a liver transplant her underwent during his chilhood.